1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a cosmetic product and, more particularly, to a mascara container having an indicator that advises the user that the mascara should be replaced.
Most cosmetic compositions contain ingredients which either decompose or create a build-up of bacteria after a period of time. In addition, certain cosmetic products are simply not as effective within a relatively brief period of time once the container is opened and, thus, the cosmetic composition is exposed to air.
For many years, women have used mascara to enhance or change the color of their eyelashes. Mascara, as with many cosmetic products, includes ingredients that will exhibit some or all of the above adverse effects, within a relatively short period of time after exposure to air. Accordingly, there is a need to discard the mascara within that period of time.
Because of the nature of mascara, it is not feasible to provide a clear container that would visually indicate if the mascara is decomposing. Further, a visual indication may not show the build-up of bacteria. Mascara can be purchased at any given day and is relatively low in cost. Therefore, it is not an item that one would normally monitor. There has been, heretofore, a need to provide an easy means to indicate the date of expiration. Further, the effective life of the mascara commences the first time the mascara is exposed to the air so that the expiration or replacement date for the mascara would need to be predicated, at least in part, on the first date the mascara container is opened and the mascara exposed to air.
Prior to the replacement indicator of the present application, there was not been a convenient means for indicating the expiration or replacement date for mascara. Further, there has not been an indicator that is part of the purchased container. Still further, there has not been an indicator that the purchaser can set to indicate a desired replacement date.